Godzilla Returning War
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: On Monster island it's revealed that their's a female Godzilla. Meanwhile the Mechs are back under control of the G-Force and are now the defense However the Vortaak watching them all are waiting for them to make the fatal move. Can the earth monsters win
1. A Female Godzilla

"I own nothing in this story! At any rate I wanted to make actual Godzilla stories instead of short one shots and the Q&A database."

**_GODZILLA  
RETURNING WAR_**

"I'm not sure about this Sir." Miyoko said as the team descended into the valley.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Miyoko" Professor Hano Replied. "As long as we don't disturb them they won't attack us."

"There's no guarntee" Miyoko replied. "We don't know what Godzilla has in mind about us humans. We can't know his intentions."

"Or Rodan's, Anguirus's, Varan's, or any other monster on this place." Jiro added.

"Well we can safely say that Mothra won't hurt us!" Iva replied.

"Just stay on your guard" Hano said as they neared the volcano.

Soon they found Godzilla swimming from the red water and up on the shore.

In his mouth was a dead giant badger like creature.

And to think people use to say those animals were unkillable.

Godzilla dropped the meat on the shore and pulled himself up as well.

Godzilla looked different.

His mouth was usally a blunt end at the front of his mouth but now it was more pointed like a crocodile.

Plus Godzilla seemed a little bit bigger. Not too much bigger but slightly bigger none the less.

His skin was now a brighter shade of green than usual.

The most noticeable features were the fact that the spikes on his back were sharper and instead of blue they were a purple reddish color.

Godzilla looked like he did when he fought Orga and Megaguirus.

As Godzilla rose up suddenly footsteps of another giant monster were heard.

As they got louder the monster was shown to be Another Godzilla

This one was exactly how they remembered seeing Godzilla, Slightly smaller, blunt mouth, darker green shade, blue dorsal scales.

Was one of them Mechagodzilla in disguise?

The two Godzilla's exchanged words that human's couldn't understand without translation.

_TRANSLATION_

"Sweetheart, Minilla skinned his knee and he wants someone to kiss it." The blue scaled Godzilla said.

"And you can't kiss it because?" The Red scaled Godzilla Asked.

"He said that's it's Mommy's jobs to kiss ouchies." The Blue scaled Godzilla Replied.

"Oh for crying out loud." The Red scaled Godzilla said unhappily then rose up. "I just know that the human children are telling him these things."

"Well I guess your turn starts now." The blue scaled Godzilla said lying down to rest.

"Oh fine." The red scaled Godzilla said preparing to leave.

"Honey I owe you big!" The Blue scaled Godzilla said.

They then gave a quick peck with each other. A equivalence to a kiss.

The Red Scaled Godzilla walked off while the blue one went to sleep.

_End Translation_

With this opportunity the team dashed in quickly and checked the badger's carcus.

They took samples from the saliva and headed back to base.

"Well what do you know!" Iva said Looking through the Microscope. "The King of the monsters has a Queen at his side."

"You mean the other one was a female Godzilla?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, that would explain Minilla's existance and the diffrent looking forms of Godzilla." Iva said.

"You think that she was another surviving Godzillasaurus or did she have some other way of existing?" Miyoko asked.

"I'm not sure." Professor Hano said.

"Well at any rate I suppose we should give them separate names so their won't be confusion" Iva said.

"Maybe we could call the female zilla." Jiro suggested.

"No that's been taken by that monster that attacked Manhattan." Iva said.

"You mean the weak one that died from a few missles?" Miyoko asked.

"Yes, The dumb Americans there think that they went through the worst disaster on earth. Ha! That thing was killed to easy. The monsters we have to deal with are not even scratched by those weapons." Iva said.

"Maybe we could Call the male one Godzilla 90's as that's when he reached the strength he now has today." Professor Hano said.

"Yeah and maybe we could call the female Godzilla 2000 as that's the year when we first saw her." Miyoko asked.

"All we have to do now is spread the word." Iva said.

Meanwhile.

After a long wait Moguera, Mechagodzilla 2, and Mecha king Ghidorah were in the final stage of their reconstruction. The property of Jet Jaguar also finally was the G-Force's, Finally Kiryu who was found washed up on the shore was put back into their care as well.

They planed to use them to defend Japan. First after their completion they would send them to monster island to practice against some of the lesser monsters and if they succeded they would be kept and save tokyo.

They didn't realize that these machines were actually going to bring destruction to the town as well as the rest of the world.

Meanwhile in space.

The Kilaak came ready for a assault

"On my mark!" The leader said.

But then the Xilian race also arrived.

"What are you doing here?" There leader asked.

"Preparing to strike the human earth. And it looks like I picked the wrong day." The Kilaak leader replied.

The mysterians, Black hole aliens arrived too.

"What's this?" The mysterian leader asked.

"Three other aliens ready to assult as well?" The black hole aliens asked.

Finally the Vortaak appeared.

Normally with the Vortaak being the most powerful the other aliens stayed out of their way but this time they had all worked so hard for this invasion no one gave up their post.

"Well what a surprise." Vortica the Vortaak queen said.

"Why don't you all go home?" The Xilian controller said. "We have the forces and were ready."

"Not after the countless time it took to prepare ourselves for such an onslaught." The mysterian leader said.

"I'm not giving up this day to any other alien race." The black hole alien leader said.

"You shall not take this opportunity away from our race.

Back and forth the alien races argued but then a Idea entered Vortica's mind.

"Hold it". She called out to the other races. "What is the point of all this bickering? We all face the same enemy, we all have the same goal, we all wish to destroy mankind. Why work in seperation? We all have our strengths and we all have our advancement. I Propose that we should unite our forces and work as one strong alien race. Who is with me?

The other leader thought about it a little. They decided Vortica was right.

"We're in" The mysterian leader said.

"We accept." The Xilian controler said.

"Agreed" The black hole alien leader said.

"We approve as well." The Kilaak leader said. "And for being the one to untie us all we allow the Vortaak to hold the chair of command."

"Good" Vortica said. "Now we didn't necessarily plan to invade earth as of this moment. We merely wish to get our hands on something to improve our monsters. Following that is a test of improvement. In time we shall be avenged. Just follow my lead and we shall make it to victory!"

Vortica looked down upon earth.

She already had the monsters and the forces.

But she seeing the Mechs back in their control knew that the humans were going to make themselves even more vulnerable and she knew how.

Vortcia decided to wait for that moment.


	2. The Shobjin's warning

"Now let's continue with the story."

Godzilla returning war

**Chapter 2 The Warning.**

At the G force center the captian was showing the reporter the machines.

"What about what the faries said about Mechagodzilla 3?" She asked.

"There is no need to worry. Godzilla's bones were removed and replaced with diffrent material." The captian said.

"So your going to be testing these mechs today?" The reporter asked.

"Yes We have decided to use them on some of the Kaiju from Monster island." The captain replied.

Meanwhile Miyoko walked into her house and went straight to her computer.

Before she could turn it on though she heard vocies say.

"Miss yumi?"

Miyoko looked around and saw no one.

"Miss yumi?" The voices said again.

Miyoko still saw no one.

"We are here Miss yumi."

Miyoko looked down at her desk as that's were she thought the voices were coming from.

7 small women all revealed themselves.

4 of them were in pairs but the last 3 were in a larger group.

Miyoko was suprised about seeing them but she was sure they meant no harm.

"We are the Cosmos" One pair said.

"We are the elias. Moll, Lora and Belvera." the group of 3 said.

"And we are the Shobjin." The last pair said. "We have come because we fear that the earth is in danger."

"And what is this danger coming from?" Miyoko asked.

"It's from the Mechs." The elias started.

"But the bones of godzilla have been removed." Miyoko asked.

"Yes but that is not why." The cosmos said. "We fear that the humans may put too much faith in them and make a mistake that could lead to the destruction of earth. They don't realize that the earth monsters are our friends. "

"If that happens then wouldn't Mothra, and The Godzillas save us from destruction?" Miyoko asked.

"Well that's what we're really worried about." The shobjin said. "The Godzillas are not on the island and we don't know when they will be back that is assuming that they will come back at all. We are not sure if they have intrests in defending the earth any more. Worst still all the Mothras have died except for the Elias's Mothra Leo and our unhatched Mothra Egg currently on monster Island. If humanity put to much faith in their machines then they maybe doomed for all eterity. Please convince the humans otherwise."

With that the faries dissapeared.

Miyoko grabbed her coat and headed out again.

She was suprised to see Jiro there.

"Miyoko, you need to go already?" he asked.

"If I told you the story you probably wouldn't believe me." Miyoko said. "I have to get to the G-force center."

"The G-force center?" Jiro asked. "What do you need there?"

"If you must know I need to stop the G-force from using the earth monsters as practice targets." Miyoko said.

Never the less she was too late.

The 5 mechs were already launched and were heading towards monster island.


	3. The Mech's test

**Godzilla Returning War**

**Chapter 3**

**The Mech's test**

The 5 mechs arrived on monster island. As soon as they did Anguirus, Baragon, Rodan, King Caesar, and Varan came out to investigate.

The mechs attacked the monsters without warning.

The mechs and monsters ended separating to different parts of the island.

Jet Jaguar attacked Baragon.

Jet Jaguar clapped his hands together and a beam shot out of his hands.

It sent Baragon Crashing into a wall.

Jet Jaguar then used combinations of punches but Baragon was able to dodge them and then when he got the chance, he used his cartwheel attack on the mech.

Eventually however Jet Jaguar managed to grab Baragon, Throw him up in the air, and he kicked him multiple times before letting him fall to the ground.

Baragon used his heat ray multiple times but it wasn't enough to help him in the fight.

Again and again Jet jaguar unleashed his handclap attack until finally Baragon was so tired he had to retreat.

Meanwhile Moguera 2 and Varan were in a fight of their own.

Unable to beat Varan by physical means Moguera 2 just unleashed all it's weapons upon it.

It's lasers were deadly to the monster.

But when Moguera 2 had to recharge Varan took the opportunity to use it's new oral beam.

Afterwards he unleashed a deadly variety of attacks upon the mech.

But then Moguera 2 got it's energy back.

Moguera 2 then unleashed it's eye lasers followed by it's auto lasers.

Next came it's spiral grenades.

Finally Moguera 2 finished Varan off with it's strongest weapon. It's plasma Laser.

Varan too retreated to recover.

Elsewhere Mechagodzilla 2 and King Caesar were in combat.

Mechagodzilla 2 fired it's eye lasers but King Caesar just reflected the beams with his eyes.

Mechagodzilla 2 then decided to stick with it's missiles and plasma cannon.

When it got close enough the Mech punched Caesar 3 times with it's left hand and then a powerful unexpected blow with it's right.

Mechagodzilla 2 then charged the monster but King Caesar jumped out of the way and Mechagodzilla 2 hit the wall Caesar was standing in front of.

After multiple tried of attempting to hit the monster Mechagodzilla 2 surprised him with a sudden kick attack knocking King Caesar to the ground.

The Mech used the opportunity to unleash multiple plasma cannon attacks.

King Caesar then punched and kicked Mechagodzilla 2 as much as it could.

The monster then grabbed a rock and smashed it into Mechagodzilla 2's head hard.

Mechagodzilla 2 then round-housed Caesar and smashed his fist on his head like a pile driver.

Mechagodzilla 2 then finished the fight with a all weapon strike.

King Caesar fell back as well.

Yet another fight was taking place on another part of the island. This time between Mechagodzilla 3 and Anguirus

Mechagodzilla 3 started the fight by unleashing it's mouth cannon and several missiles.

Anguirus was angry now.

The monster tried to trip Mechagodzilla 3 with his spike tail but before he could the mech activated it's jetpack quickly took off into the air as the spike tail barley missed it's feet.

Anguirus however rushed in and would not stop it's tail spinning, biting, punching, scratching, and kicking.

Mechagodzilla 3 continued to dodge the attacks until finally it was able to round house the monster and then stab it's underbelly with it's tail.

Anguirus unleashed his sonic roar upon the mech.

Mechgodzilla 3 replied by using it's new Plasma sword.

The weapon knocked Anguirus into a cliff.

Mechagodzilla 3 then unleashed missiles at the monster followed by another mouth cannon.

Mechagodzilla 3 finished the fight by unleashing it's absolute zero cannon.

As soon as Anguiurus broke free of the ice around him he retreated.

The final fight on the island was between Mecha-King Ghidorah and Rodan.

Rodan was about to unleash his heat ray but then Mecha-King Ghidorah fired a few tasers draining the energy and stunning the pterosaur.

Mecha-King Ghidorah unleashed it's gravity rays upon the monster knocking it down.

Rodan recovering some more of it's energy fired his heat ray again but this time Mecha-King Ghidorah blocked it with it's energy shield.

Again came the tasers followed by multiple neck punches.

Rodan was strong but this Mech was winning well.

The pterosaur decided to use his speed to his advantage.

It zoomed around Mecha-King Ghidorah and continued to strike every chance it got.

Mecha-King Ghidorah couldn't catch him at first but soon it got a lucky strike.

While Rodan was down the mech stomped on him multiple times.

The Mech then finished the fight with it's gravity rays again.

Rodan finally retreated.

"The mechs have all succeeded their test." One of the pilots said.

"Great return to base." The captain said.

The mechs all headed home for repairs and recharging.

Miyoko meanwhile finally made it to the captain's room with Jiro behind her gasping for breath.

"Sir I need to talk to you about the mechs." She said.

"Don't worry they succeeded the test." The captain said.

"You mean I'm too late?" Miyoko asked.

"For what?" The captain asked.

"Sir I want to ask you. Was it really necessary to attack them even though they didn't do any destruction lately?" Miyoko asked.

"Well we wanted a proper test and we had no intentions of killing the monsters." The captain said.

"Then why were the fairies so worried about it?" Miyoko asked herself quietly.

As the mechs left the monsters came out of their homes.

No one realized that up in the air King Ghidorah was coming down to the island.


	4. Ghidorah Vengeance

**Godzilla Returning War**

**Chapter 4**

**Ghidorah's Vengeance**

**  
**

King Ghidorah landed on the island and roared. It was a challenge to the earth defenders.

Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon, King Caesar, and Varan all revealed themselves again.

This time Kumonga, Kamacuras, and Manda joined.

As it was these monster would probably be unable to beat Ghidorah alone as it was but worst still Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Varan, and Baragon were all still weak after fighting the mechs.

King Ghidorah would have no trouble against them.

Even so the earth defenders still stood the ground as they knew they had to fight.

Ghidorah knew that once she took care of these beasts and afterwards she along with Destroyah, Megalon, Mechagodzilla, Gigan, and two odd looking giant birds Vorticia found on the way over to earth took out the mechs, the world would be defenseless.

That was the moment Vorticia was waiting for.

King Ghidorah shot lighting from her wings at the monsters making them scatter.

She went after Baragon first.

Baragon fired his heat ray but Ghidorah countered with a Gravity ray.

The two rays connected and tried to overforce the other but eventually Ghidorah's lighting was the winner.

The force sent Baragon flying back.

Ghidorah then tried to slap Baragon with her tails but Baragon managed to dodge it.

When Baragon charged back Ghidorah swung her tails again but this time it was a hit.

Baragon gave a overhand punch followed by a mule kick to the dragon but it wasn't very damaging.

Ghidorah slapped Baragon two more times with her tail, following that by slamming all 3 of her heads on the little monster knocking him into the ground.

Baragon did multiple cartwheels attacks and other acrobatic tricks but the beast was just not tiring from it all.

King Ghidorah grabbed Baragon with two of her heads and hovered above the ground.

She put Baragon under her feet and stomped him on the earth surface.

Baragon was really getting tired.

Baragon got up only to be stomped more and more.

By the time Baragon did get up King Ghidorah used her wing lightning to damage him even more.

Ghidorah tried to slam her heads on Baragon again but he managed to escape the attack.

Baragon desperately fired his Heat ray as much as he could but it was a futile fight.

Ghidorah countered it with her Gravity Rays and then shot them again knocking Baragon out.

Ghidorah then turned to Varan who was rushing at her.

She fired her Gravity rays at him as if Varan was just running towards death.

The monster couldn't stop himself from hitting them.

Varan got back up and roared.

Ghidorah tried to hit him multiple times.

Varan stuck to his agility and reflexes. It was his only chance for this fight.

Again and again Ghidorah struck and Varan dodge until finally Varan underestimated Ghidorah's range.

That attack knocked him down.

Varan jumped over the dragon and tried to hit her from behind but Varan didn't realize that Ghidorah's tails could act as hands.

They grabbed him and slammed him into a large rock.

Varan took off into the air and struck Ghidorah with every chance he got.

Ghidorah followed him into the air and unleashed her hurricane wind.

Varan found it harder to fly in such condition.

He was unable to brace himself as Ghidorah rammed him.

Varan started using his Oral beam but as strong as it was it wasn't doing much damage to the monster.

King Ghidorah countered it with her Gravity rays and the to weapons collided.

Ghidorah won this ray fight too.

Again her Gravity rays finished the fight knocking Varan out like she did to Baragon.

King Caesar was next.

King Ghidorah used her Gravity rays at the lion who tried to reflect it with his eyes.

Normally it worked but if the ray was too strong the counter was impossible.

And unfortunately for Caesar this was one of those scenarios.

Like Varan Caesar decided to stick to his agility and dodge Ghidorah's attacks.

It didn't do much use. Ghidorah was still dead on with her attacks.

Ghidorah then hovered above Caesar and unleashed her gravity rays.

Following than she swooped down and gave him a double kick.

While Caesar was down King Ghidorah slammed her heads on top of him continuously.

By the time King Caesar got up Ghidorah stomped on him again and again.

This was wearing the lion out quick.

With that Ghidorah finished the fight with her wing lightning knocking Caesar out.

Next was Anguirus.

Anguirus stayed on all fours trying to protect his soft underbelly.

King Ghidorah flew over the anklyosaur unleashing her shockwave.

It knocked Anguirus off his feet allowing Ghidorah to bite his chest.

Her thunder sparks came into play now giving Anguirus a large shock.

She then let go and flew high in the air getting ready to stomp.

Anguirus hopped back on all fours but while Ghidorah was coming down he remembered that she wasn't hurt by spikes.

The ankylosaur couldn't get out of the way before the dragon crushed him.

Anguirus fought back but it wasn't much of a assault. Ghidorah was just not tiring like he was.

King Ghidorah then grabbed Anguirus by the tail and continued to slam him on the hard ground.

Anguirus soon was knocked out.

Ghidorah then turned to Rodan who was flying at her.

The dragon ducked making Rodan hit a mountain behind her.

The Pteranodon recovered quick and readied for the fight.

Rodan stuck with his speed as it was a great advantage of his.

The Pteranodon took off into the air and Ghidorah followed.

Both of them unleashed their hurricane winds making it hard to see.

When the winds faded Ghidorah wasn't in sight of Rodan.

He didn't realize that Ghidorah was charging at him from behind.

Rodan was knocked to the ground and injured greatly.

Even so he was not willing to give the fight up.

Rodan hopped back up and unleashed his heat beam.

King Ghidorah countered it with her Gravity ray.

Once again Ghidorah's ray was the winner.

Rodan was knocked back again but he was still no coward.

The Pteranodon flew behind the dragon and tried to slap her with his wings.

Ghidorah countered it with her tails and the mule kicked the beast.

Ghidorah then used her wing lightning again.

Rodan couldn't take much more.

King Ghidorah's gravity rays ended the fight.

Rodan too was knocked out.

Manda, Kumonga, and the 3 Kamacuras all attacked at once.

Manda wrapped her body around the dragon, Kumonga used her web attack and the Kamacuras all clamped onto her.

Ghidorah shook them off and grabbed Manda by the back of the neck.

She then used the serpent dragon as a whip on Kumonga.

Ghidorah then unleashed countless gravity rays to knock them all out.

With them down she then saw the Mothra egg by the shore.

The Shobijin, Cosmos, and Elias watching the whole fight were concerned.

"Now that the earth defenders are down the egg is defenseless!" Belvera said worried.

"We must summon Mothra Leo." Moll said.

"We can't!" Lora replied. "If Leo dies then that egg will be the last Mothra in the world. And if it dies too then the Mothras will be extinct!"

"We have no other choice" Moll said. "We must risk it."

Lora gave in.

"Fine but we need to get Ghidorah's attention before Leo arrives." The Cosmos said.

"Garu-Garu!" Belvera called.

"Fairy." Lora and Moll joined.

By the sound of their names being called Garu-Garu and Fairy Mothra both appeared.

Lora and Moll hopped onto Fairy while Belvera jumped on Garu-Garu

They both flew over to King Ghidorah.

Fairy unleashed her antenna beam while Garu-Garu unleashed its lasers.

Ghidorah wasn't hurt but she was angered.

Soon she went after Garu-Garu while Lora and Moll sang.

"Mosura ya Mosura  
dongan kasakuyan indoo muu  
rosuto uiraadoa, hanba hanbamuyan  
randa banunradan tounjukanraa  
kasaku yaanmu"

Mothra Leo heard the Song.

He thought he was retired from battle but it looks like fate wanted him to join another.

He took off into the air and flew towards monster island.

Meanwhile at that location King Ghidorah was getting furious.

She shot another gravity ray that managed to send Belvera flying towards the ground.

She survived it but Garu-Garu got stuck in a tree.

The Cosmos and Shobijin took her place for a while and using their telekinesis to pick up a few rocks and then they hurled them at Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah then went after them.

The fight continued until finally Mothra Leo arrived.

Seeing Ghidorah brought him flashback of the fight he had with her father.

Knowing her power well Leo changed into his Armor Mothra form.

He flew down and started his assault.

He fired his Armor Heat laser getting her attention.

King Ghidorah replied by using her hurricane winds at the moth.

Leo decided to use his sharp wings against the beast but unlike Grand king Ghidorah, King Ghidorah wasn't very damaged by it.

It seemed that she was even stronger than her father.

Leo then used his lasers again and again but King Ghidorah wasn't giving into the damage like her father did.

Leo wasn't weakened at all since that fight.

He then tried his Chest cannon King Ghidorah was still not showing much sign of slowing down.

Again and again Leo attacked but Ghidorah was just not weakening.

Desperate he went to his ultimate attack.

He used his Transcending Fate attack and passed through her body.

Ghidorah crystallized and then the crystals shattered.

But when the derby decided to show the area again Ghidorah was still there standing in one piece.

Leo couldn't believe that she survived it.

King Ghidorah then started her attack.

She fired her gravity rays again and again.

Leo's armor was holding back some of the damage but it was still getting through.

He was sent into the ground.

Suddenly the Mothra egg was moving.

Out of it came a Mothra Larva.

It was big. 180 meters long.

The Mothra Larva crawled over to help Leo.

She sprayed Web at the Dragon while Leo flew back up.

The two attacked.

Again and again Leo fired his lasers while the Larva shot the web.

Ghidorah was getting angry.

She fired a gravity ray at the larva sending it flying.

Then she turned to Leo.

King Ghidorah fired all her wing lightning at the flying Kaiju

Leo was knocked down again.

Ghidorah then grabbed his wing and unleashed her thunder spark attack.

Leo couldn't believe his Armor Mothra form was losing.

"Lora we have to help." Moll said.

Lora nodded as Fairy flew them closer to the battle.

Both of them lifted up a hand they joined them.

They then aimed it at Leo to heal some of his wounds.

Belvera who managed to get Garu-Garu out of the tree joined the battle again too.

Garu-Garu again shot lasers at Ghidorah to get her attention away from Leo.

Even with their help the fight wasn't going good.

King Ghidorah swung one of her tails sending Both Fairy, and Garu-Garu into collision course.

She then turned back to Leo.

Ghidorah then started to unleash more Gravity rays.

They were so strong they actually destroyed a section of Leo's armor.

Ghidorah continued this until every last piece of armor was blown off.

Leo was now back to Eternal Mothra form which wasn't as strong.

Ghidorah then bite Leo's wing and swung him around.

The Larva who had now recovered now shot more web at the dragon getting her attention.

Ghidorah then turned back to attack but then felt something else hurt her.

She turned to see Kamoebas biting her left tail.

The brave giant turtle had managed to sneak up on her and get her attention away from the Larva.

He was not doing this in hopes to bring down the dragon. He was doing this to give Leo and the Larva enough time to escape.

Ghidorah started attacking Kamoebas.

Leo, weak and tired, flew over to the little larva.

He then picked her up and flew around the island in hopes of finding a safe place to put her.

He managed to find a crevasse in a canyon.

He placed the Larva deep inside where King Ghidorah couldn't fully reach.

Leo then gave something to the Larva that the Mothra species hadn't completed in any time before.

Spirits of many ancestor Mothra's as well as Leo's own flew into the little Larva giving her powers that they had hopped to full fill one day.

Meanwhile Ghidorah had just knocked out Kamoebas and looked around for the Mothras.

She saw Leo and attacked.

She knocked him down with a powerful stomp and then as Leo flew up She unleashed all 3 gravity rays in unison.

In a flash of fire Leo was destroyed.

His ashed blew away in the wind.

The Elias, Cosmos, and Shobijin saw the death.

Lora cried on Moll's shoulder, a tear was trailing down her face too.

Belvera couldn't believe it. Years ago she would have been delighted at this sight but now she wish she never thought about it.

The Cosmos couldn't think it being true.

Finally the Shobijin were doing there best to stay strong but this was a major loss.

First the Cosmos lost their Mothra race, now the Elias lost theirs too.

If the Shobijin's Mothra were to die then the Mothra species would be completely extinct.

King Ghidorah knew there were still other monsters on the island but she had no time to find them or to kill anymore of the ones she knocked out.

She had to join her allies to destroy the mechs.

Raising her wings King Ghidorah took off towards the city.


	5. Destruction

**Godzilla Returning War**

**Chapter 5**

**Destruction**

"So fairies told you that?" Iva asked.

"Yes" Miyoko said. "I'm not sure what there was to worry about. They didn't kill any of the earth defenders."

"So what harm does that really do?" Jiro said.

"Yeah unless they are going to be in another fight soon they have no worries." Hano said.

"Wait a minute." Miyoko said. "Maybe that's what it."

"Are you saying that something else will take the opportunity while the monsters are tired to attack?" Iva asked.

"Well..." Miyoko started

Suddenly a alarm went off.

Hano turned on the radio.

"This just in. It appears the Vortaak, Xilans, Kilaak, Mysterians, and the Black hole aliens have all teamed up and are assaulting on the earth. They have already sent monsters down to attack multiple cities. Megalon is attacking San Fransico, London by Destroyah, Osaka by Mechagodzilla, and New York by Gigan as well as two large bird like monsters. Worst of all King Ghidorah has been spotted heading towards Tokyo. All citizens must.."  
Suddenly a crash was heard from the radio.

"What? NOOOOO!!"

After the sound of lightning and destruction, static was all the radio played.

"Oh god." Miyoko said. "If the mech fail to stop them then the earth monsters will be unable to do anything about it!"

"That is our concern exactly." Familiar voices said.

The Shobijin, Cosmos, and Elias revealed themselves.

"Are those the fairies?" Jiro asked.

Miyoko nodded.

"We thank you for trying but alas it's too late." The Cosmos said.

"What do you mean?" Iva asked.

"Well most of the earth monsters are knocked out. the rest of them are no where in sight. Worst still Mothra Leo has been killed." The Elias said.

"We do have a bit of good news though." The Shobijin said. "Our Mothra egg has hactched and the Larva is still well. But we doubt it can defeat all these evil monsters alone."

"Then what are we going to do?" Miyoko asked.

"We're not sure of that ourselves." The Shobijin answered.

Meanwhile

The Tokyo councilors watched the screen showing the attacking monsters.

"Wait I recognize those giant birds." One man said. "Isn't it the same type that attacked New york in 1957?"

"The one the size of a battleship?" Another man asked.

"Yeah, The people liked to call it La Cargagne or the Giant Claw" A woman said.

"But there was only one of them." Another woman replied. "Are they family members of some sort?"

"I'm not sure but what I do know is that missiles, guns and bombs won't work. They have antimatter shields." Another man replied.

"That's fine." The captain said. "We still have the machine that took out their shields last time. We must launch the mechs."

Pretty soon Jet Jaguar went after Megalon, Moguera 2 went after Destroyah, Mechagodzilla 2 went after Mechagodizlla, Mechagodzilla 3 went after Gigan and the giant claws, Finally Mecha king Ghidorah went after King Ghidorah.

Jet Jaguar Arrived in San Fransisco.

Megalon seeing the mech got ready for battle.

Megalon lifted up building and threw it at Jet Jaguar.

Jet Jaguar was about to use his handclap attack but Megalon burrowed underground.

Megalon then revealed himself again and knocked Jet Jaguar into the ground.

Megalon then grabbed Jet Jaguar, stabbed one of his drills into him and used it.

Jet Jaguar was bored a bit before Megalon threw him far away.

The mech got up only for Megalon to kick himself back into the ground.

He then unleashed a countless number of Napalm.

Jet Jaguar's armor began to melt.

This mech was nothing compared to the beast.

Megalon's drills then began to glow.

He then used them to attack Jet Jaguar.

They were much stronger than his average drill attacks.

Megalon then used his lightning horn attack on he mech causing greater damage.

Following that was a magnetic vortex that brought the mechs back then sent him flying.

Megalon then fused his two drills into one and drilled right through Jet Jaguar.

The mech fell down, broken.

Megalon roared victorious then went back to destroying the city.

Meanwhile Destroyah and Moguera 2 were in a fight of their own.

An oxygen absorbing mine brought Moguera 2 closer to Destroyah.

Destroyah knew though than other than the small oxygen supply inside the mech Moguera 2 wasn't anything filled with it.

Fortunately for him his Horn Kanta was his best weapon.

Destroyah scratched Moguera 2 with his claw following by slapping him with his wing.

Finally in the combo attack Destroyah kicked Moguera 2 knocking him to the ground.

Moguera 2 fought back with his eye lasers but they weren't very effective.

Destroyah was strong but slow. Moguera 2 used speed to the advantage.

The mech then used his auto lasers agains the monster but he was still fighting strong.

Destroyah then stabbed Moguera 2 with his scorpion like tail.

He then clawed, kicked, stabbed, and bit the mech.

Moguera 2 fired all it's weapons including the Plasma laser.

Alas, it was not enough.

Destroyah then cut Moguera 2 in half with his Horn Kanta.

In Osaka Mechagodzilla and Mechagodzilla 2 were in a rumble.

Mechagodzilla 2 fired it's eye lasers and missles but Mechagodzilla activated it's sheild.

The weapons were sent right back at Mechagodzilla 2

Mechagodzilla then fired it's flamethrower damaging it's opponent even more.

Mechagodzilla 2 charged it's opponent but Mechagodzilla's missiles and spinning fists stopped his attempt.

Mechagodzilla 2 tried it's weapons again but the shield was just to strong for them.

It appeared that just because his name was Mechagodzilla 2 didn't mean he was more advanced.

Mechagodzilla then used his eye lasers which were much stronger than the ones it's oppnet had.

Mechagodzilla 2 went for melee attacks but Mechagodzilla had a stronger armor.

The electric current Mechagodzilla launched sent Mechagodzilla 2 flying.

Both of them went for a all out weapon strike.

Mechagodzilla's missiles countered all of mechagodzilla 2's attacks while the remaning missles as well as the electric current, Flamethrower, and eye lasers took it out.

Victorious Mechagodzilla went back to destroying Osaka.

In New york Mechagodzilla 3 fought Gigan and the two Giant Claw birds.

Mechagodzilla 3 charged Gigan but Gigan jumped into the air and disappeared.

Mechagodzilla 3 was unaware the Gigan reappeared behind him.

Gigan slashed the mech twice with his hammer claws.

The two Giant Claw birds flew down and started their assult as well.

One Clawed the mech in the back while the other bit the mech's face.

Gigan was deadly enough but with these two birds assisting Mechagodzilla 3 had very little hope.

The army fired the mesons they used last time.

The shields did go down but when the army fired the missiles they didn't kill them.

It seems these two were stronger than the last one.

Pretty soon their shields came back up.

Gigan gave Mechagodzilla 3 a uppercut making the mech crashed into a building.

He then clamped the mech with his claws and used his buzzsaw to cut a large opening in it.

Mechagodzilla 3 tried using his plasma sword but it didn't do much good.

Gigan's shotgun blasts from it's eye were much deadlier.

Mechagodzilla 3 fired his mouth cannon but it was not enough.

Gigan replied with his flamethrower and while the mech was startled by the attack Gigan then fired his grapple hooks followed by his guided buzzsaws.

Desprate Mechagodzilla 3 fired the absolute zero cannon.

Gigan was free of the ice in seconds.

Gigan's Laser eye finished the fight.

Mechagodzilla 3 was too damaged to continue.

Finally in Tokyo King Ghidorah and Mecha King Ghidorah were at war.

Mecha king Ghidorah jumped behind Ghidorah in hopes of getting her off guard.

Ghidorah none the less managed to turn around in time, and then she hovered off the ground and slammed her heads and necks into the mech 3 times.

Mecha king Ghidorah took off into the air too but King Ghidorah shot the mech down with her gravity rays.

The mech rushed in only to be grabbed by Ghidorah who then threw the mech up in the air, bit it 3 times once with each head and then a last bite which all 3 heads did in unison.

Mecha King Ghidorah tried it's Tasers but they didn't last long.

Before the mech could fire it's Gravity rays Ghidorah got out of the way.

King Ghidorah then hovered above the ground, unleashed her gravity rays, and spun around multiple times causing great damage to the mech and any buildings in the path of the rays.

Ghidorah then flew up in the air and unleashed her Hurricane winds, following with wing lightning.

The electicity ran through the moisture from the winds. Ghidorah was immune but Mecha King Ghidorah wasn't.

The dragon then flew up and did one of her favorite flying kick attacks.

Following this was a strong stomp that crushed the mech into the ground.

Again and again the two fought until finally Mecha king Ghidorah tried it's enery shield while King Ghidorah charged her Gravity rays.

The rays beat the shield.

Again and again Ghidorah fired all 3 rays until finally Mecha King Ghidorah was defeated.

Miyoko, Iva, Hano, Jiro, and the fairies were watching it all at a distance.

"Now what?" Iva said. "The mechs were defeated, the earth monsters are unable to fight."

"Hopefully Mothra will arrive soon." The Shobijin said.

"All this destruction just for putting all faith into our machines." Miyoko said to herself.


	6. A ray of hope

**Godzilla Returning War**

**Chapter 6**

**A ray of hope**

"I've got the helicopter ready!" Jiro said.

He, Hano, Iva, Miyoko and the faries all boared the machine.

With no defense the city's were crushed by the evil Kaiju.

All hope seemed to be lost.

However suddenly Lady luck had smiled upon the human race.

In San Fransisco Megalon continued to attack the city.

He didn't see the ground behind him was caving in by something that was burrowing to the surface.

It was Gorosaurus!

The giant T-rex jumped out of the burrow and gave Megalon a powerful kangaroo kick.

Following that was a strong bite.

Megalon screamed in pain and tried to drill Gorosaurus but the T rex jumped back before he had the chance

Megalon knew Gorosaurus well.

He knew that out of all the kaiju without powers he was the top.

Gorosaurus roared a warning.

Megalon tried his horn lightning but the dinosaur was too fast for him.

Gorosaurus kicked Megalon again and again.

This dinosaur was giving Megalon quite a beating.

The insectlike monster fired Napalm with no successful hits.

Gorosaurus ended up behind him and gave him yet another kick.

Gorosaurus continued this pattern until finally Megalon had only enough energy to return to the ship, which is what he used if for.

Gorosaurus roared in victory and then headed off to New York to join with 3 other allies.

Meanwhile in Osaka.

As Mechagodzilla destroyed the city the running civilians saw a large wave comming up.

From underneath it appeared Titanosaurus.

If this moster worked with Mechagodzilla again, the city would be doomed.

But Titanosaurus only destroyed because of the mind control.

The real Titanosaurus had a much better innerself.

The dinosaur roared at the mech as a challenge.

It was ironic. Once the two were destroyers that almost brought down the male godzilla.

Now they were at war.

Mechagodzilla fired some of it's finger missles but Titanosaurus blocked them.

The mech tried to kick but the fast dinosaur jumped over him.

Titanosaurus then fired something from it's mouth.

It was a form of sonic waves.

Again irony showed. These waves were once Titanosaurus's weakness but now she was using them as a strong weapon.

Titanosaurs then hoped once followed by a front flip.

The tail smashed down on Mechagodzilla.

Titanosaurus then gave the mech a overhand attack followed by a underhand one.

Mechagodzilla charged but Titanosaurus unleashd her hurricane winds with her tail forcing the mech back.

The dinosaur then slapped the mech with her tail 3 times followed by 4 kicks.

She was just too fast for Mechagodzilla

Titanosaus then swung her neck at Mechagodzilla sending the machine into the ocean.

Desprate the mech fired all it's weapons

Titanosaurus dove underwater as the weapons expoded on the surface.

Mechagodzilla walked over to see if she perished.

She jumped out of the water at bit the mech on the neck, swung it down and sent it flying.

Following that was another sonic beam.

Mechagodzilla retreated and Titanosaurus went to join the others.

Meanwhile in London

The Mothra Larva arived and challenged Destroyah.

Destroyah knew that if this Larva lived it would be stronger in the future.

He charged the larva but Mothra burrowed underground.

She ended up behind him and unleashed her Web attack.

Destroyah turned and unleashed a micro oxygen spray but the larva took cover.

Destroyah wasn't quite as dangerous as human thought but he was still much stronger than the larva.

The larva shot it's web again and this time she managed to stun Destroyah.

With this time to her advantage, she charged the beast knocking him back a good distance.

The larva continued this combonation of attacks.

Soon Destorah managed to fight back with his horn kanta that he used to injure the larva.

He then picked her up, stabed his tail into her and threw her towards a building.

The larva was too injured to fight back.

Destroyah closed in but suddenly another roar was heard.

It was Rhedosaurus (Beast from 20,000 Fathoms).

The giant dinosaur gave Destroyah a warning to get away from the Larva.

Destroyah hissed at the beast and the to got into combat.

Rhedosaurus roared and charged the crustation.

The beast stabbed her horn into Destroyah's leg and bit his foot.

Destroyah then knocked the dinosaur off.

He then unleashed a micro oxygen spray.

Rhedosaurus turned around and whipped Destroyah with her long tail.

Following that the dinosaur charged again and bite Destoryah at the neck and then started to rend and tear him.

Destroyah fought back by fireing a micro oxygen mine at her knocking the dinosaur off.

Destoryah then used his horn Kanta to try to slice off a limb.

Rhedosaurus managed to get close enough to claw and bite the crustation.

Destroyah tne

While stunned Destroyah decided to finish the beast off by stabbing his horn into her.

Little did Destroyah know that was EXACTLY what Rhedosaurus wanted him to do.

Destoryah felt his horn and the skin around it begin to burn.

The pain ran throught the crustation.

Screaming in pain Destroyah pulled his horn out.

Never would he have guessed that the blood of Rhedosaurs is poisonous.

Destroyah found it hard to see and harder to fight.

From there Rhedosaurus bite, clawed, and stabbed him until finally Destroyah retreated.

She then went over to the Larva and let it ride on her back as she swam to New york.

Miyoko, Jiro, Hano and Iva watched the whole thing from the air.

"Looks like we still have a chance." Iva said.

"But there's nothing easy about Gigan." Hano said.

"And every thing is hard about Ghidorah." Miyoko said.

Soon they all ended up in New york.

As soon as Gigan and the Giant Claw birds saw them they heaed towards Tokyo.

Titanosaurs, Gorosaurs, Rhedosaurus, the Motra Larva, and the Helicopter were hot on their trail.

When they arrived thought Neither Gigan or the Giant Claws were in sight.

Also the larva began to sway as if it were sick or dizzy.

"What's wrong with it?" Miyoko asked.

"It's ready to enter it's butterfly stage." Th Shobijin said. "If we can get close enough we can speed the transformation."

"Okay I'll find a place to land." Jiro said.

The little Larva crawled over by a large buiiding.

She began to spray web in the air cocooning herslef.

Meanwhile Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, and Rhedosaurus all searched for the enemies.

Without warning Gigan and the Giant Claws who have been hiding in the clouds flew down and knocked the 3 dinosaurs over.

They then got ready for another battle.


	7. The True Mothra

**Godzilla Returning War**

**Chapter 7**

**The True Mothra**

Gigan fired his laser eye which collided with Titanosaurus's sonic wave.

The two rays once again tried to overpower each other.

Gigan's won sending Titanosaurus flying and slamming into a building.

Gigan then ran over to Titanosaurus and used his buzzsaw on her.

The cyborg continued to swing his claws into his opponent.

Following that he launched his razor disks from his chest.

The razors cut off a section of Titanosaurus's fin.

They would grow back but in the mean time Titanosaurus would be unable to use her sonic waves.

Assisting him the Two Giant Claw birds dug their talons into the dinosaur.

Gigan slammed is mighty hammer claws down on Titanosaurus again and again.

Finally he fired his laser one last time knocking the dinosaur out.

He then turned to Rhedosaurus and Gorosaurus who were charging at him.

Gigan fired his claw grapples that wrapped around Gorosaurus.

He then swung the dinosaur into Rhedosaurus.

The two Giant Claw Birds flew down and started pecking the dinosaurs.

Gigan walked in and withdrew his claws.

Replacing them were his 2 giant double chainsaws.

He used these powerblades on the dinosaurs.

Rhedosaurus and Gorosaurus yelled in pain.

Meanwhile.

The Godzillas were resting on another island.

They had already eaten and were lying on the beach.

Suddenly they sensed their allies were in danger.

They felt it earlier that day but it didn't feel as strong as it was now.

The two dove into the water and headed straight towards Tokyo.

Back at that city Rhedosaurus and Gorosaurus were being beaten to no end.

The dinosaurs fought back hard but Gigan and the Giant Claws were too much for them

Not far away the helicopter landed next to Mothra's Cocoon.

Miyoko, Jiro, Iva, Hano and the fairies all ran out.

"Can Mothra stop them in her Adult form?" Iva asked.

"It's all up to fate." The Shobijins said.

The 7 fairies got into their positons, joined hands, and started to sing. (It would be a mix sound of the Rebirth of Mothra, Godzilla and mothra batte for the earth, and Godzilla tokyo S.O.S versions combined with the Shobijin as the leading voices and the music in the remix of the Godzilla and Mothra Battle for the earth version. I know you won't quite get it as I will but I can at least give you the idea.)

"Mosura ya Mosura  
dongan kasakuyan  
indoo muu  
rosuto uiraadoa  
hanba hanbamuyan  
randa banunradan  
tounjukanraa  
kasaku yaanmu

Mosura ya Mosura  
dongan kasakuyan  
indoo muu  
rosuto uiraadoa  
hanba hanbamuyan  
randa banunradan  
tounjukanraa  
kasaku yaanmu"

While they sung Rhedosaurus and Gorosaurus were struggling with the fight.

Gigan continued to slam his chainsaw hand into them then activate the deadly cutting machines.

It seemed Gigan was immune to Rhedosaurus's poison.

The Cyborg continued to toy with his opponents.

The faries went to the next chorus.

"Mosura ya Mosura  
Tasukete yo te  
yobeba  
Toki O koete  
Umi O koete  
Nami no yo ni  
yatte kuru  
Mamorigami

Mosura ya Mosura  
Yasashisasae  
wasure  
Arehateta  
Hito no Kokoro  
Inoinagara  
utau  
Ai no uta"

Inside the cocoon Mothra was going through Great changes. She grew large wings, legs, antenna, an adomen, and much more power.

After tiring out Gorosaurus and Rhedosaurus Gigan noticed the cocoon.

He went over to take it out.

The Shobijin were almost done. They went onto the final chorus.

"Mosura ya Mosura  
dongan kasakuyan  
indoo muu  
rosuto uiraadoa  
hanba hanbamuyan  
randa banunradan  
tounjukanraa  
kasaku yaanmu

Mosura ya Mosura  
dongan kasakuyan  
indoo muu  
rosuto uiraadoa  
hanba hanbamuyan  
randa banunradan  
tounjukanraa  
kasaku yaanmu

Mosura ya Mosura  
Mosura ya Mosura  
Mosura ya Mosura"

They continued he same last 3 words over again and again softer and softer until it faded out.

Gigan was up to the moving cocoon.

He was about to strike when suddenly a ray shot out from the cocoon knocking Gigan away.

The cocoon opened and Mothra crawled out.

This Mothra was very large. She had a wingspan of 250 meters.

She also had many characteristics of previous Mothras.

The Fairies looked surprised.

"So it does exist." Belvera said.

"What?" Miyoko asked.

"This isn't anything close to a average Mothra. In fact this is the True Mothra." The Cosmos said. "It was legend but we had our faith."

"It is the largest and most powerful of the Mothras." Moll said.

"Better still it doesn't die of old age or weaken after giving birth." Lora said.

"So this Mothra can save the Mothra species." Iva said.

The Faries nodded.

"Looks like Leo gave her a parting gift." Belvera said.

"Now she should have more than enough strength to beat Gigan." The Shobijin said.

Mothra started flapping her new wings and took off.

She was moving at amazing speed, Even greater than Leo's.

Gigan got up after his hit.

He looked up to see Mothra.

The giant butterfly didn't back down to challenge him.

Gigan fired his laser eye at her but Mothra then rose in a upright position and she began to shine.

A force field now surround her and reflected Gigan's rays back to the source.

Gigan was hit by his own weapon.

Afterwards Mothra Fired her Antenna ray to increase the damage.

Mothra then continued to slap the cyborg with her wings.

Gigan tried firing his razor discs at her but speedy Mothra was too fast for them.

She then grabbed Gigan by the tail and dragged him across the town.

The then picked up speed and then she stopped and let go.

Gigan was sent flying.

Mothra flew over him and started to fire stingers from her abdomen and she unleashed poison powder from her wings.

The two Giant Claw birds attacked Mothra but she was ready for them.

Mothra fired her antenna ray at them. Their Shields deflected matter but a ray was not matter.

In fact the attack broke open the shields.

Mothra started slamming them with her wings.

The condor like creatures struggled to get away.

Gigan got up and fired his razor discs again.

Mothra knew he did this and she dodged them again.

The discs ended up hitting the birds.

Mothra charged Gigan knocking him to the ground.

She unleashed her scales on him followed by wing lightning and antenna rays.

They continued to reflect off the surfaces causing great damage to Gigan.

Mothra then headed back towards the giant claw birds.

Mothra fired her antenna ray again and again at the them.

She then grabbed the male one.

She threw him in a open area underneath her.

She aimed up towards the sky and flew up while spinning.

Scales fell down holding the male giant claw still.

Soon she reached a certain height and then she stopped rising.

She then turned down 90 degrees and then flew forward.

She spun around the area in a perfect circle.

The symbol appeared in her lighted path.

Finally Mothra flew above the area, aimed down, and dove like a Falcon.

Fire surrounded Mothra as she dove.

She went right through the Giant Claw.

The flame faded off Mothra and she looked back at the bird.

The Male giant Claw screamed and then EXPLODED!

Gigan and the other Giant claw retreated.

Mothra cried in victory.

Translation

"That's right! Run you cowards!!" Mothra said laughing.

End Translation.

But before anyone could celebrate King Ghidorah appeared.


	8. Fate's battle

(Well it's time for the final fight in the story. Everyone has their own song going in their heads. Mine is the Ineptune battle music from Spyro a Hero's Tail.)

**Godzilla Returning War**

**Chapter 8**

**Fate's Battle**

King Ghidorah soared down and flew over Mothra.

The shockwave knocked her back.

Ghidorah continued to dive at her like that.

Ufo's flew around and fired at the earth monsters every chance they got.

Loud sonic booms echoed from the speed of Ghidorah's flight.

The Dragon landed after a while.

Mothra got up and fired her Antenna Ray but King Ghidorah countered it with her Gravity rays.

The Dragon's rays overpowered the Butterfly's.

Ghidorah then stood still.

Mothra charged her but then she saw shadows over her.

Ghidorah had spawned meteors from the sky.

As they crashed into the earth not only was Mothra knocked down but buildings around the area were crushed too.

Ghidorah hovered above Mothra and created hurricane winds.

Next she fired her wing lightning.

The Electricity ran through the moisture of the winds giving Mothra a even greater zap.

The fight raged on but Mothra was no Match against Ghidorah alone.

Mothra used some of her wing lightning but it wasn't enough to take out this beast.

Ghidorah fired her gravity rays at the butterfly knocking her to the ground.

She then started to stomp on Mothra again and again.

Gorosaurus, Rhedosaurus, and Titanosaurus all tried to assist but as it was they probably couldn't beat Ghidorah at full energy and they had just been fighting other monsters.

Ghidorah clamped onto their necks and flew high up.

The dinosaurs struggled to free themselves but as they continued to increase in height they knew that it was saffer to stay as they were.

Nevertheless Ghidorah knew this too and she loosened her grip.

Mothra rammed Ghidorah from behind knocking her to the ground too.

Before falling Ghidorah wrapped one of her tails around Mothra dragging her down to.

They all fell flat on the ground but Ghidorah got up first.

She knocked down a nearby skyscraper that fell on Mothra's wing.

Ghidorah knocked down another one on Mothra's other wing.

Mothra tried to free herself but Ghidorah fired gravity ray on open areas.

"Oh no." Iva said as the helicopter flew over the fight.

"Mothra." The Shobijin said worried.

The dragon flew above her in a angle to make sure none of Mothra's weapons could reach.

From now it would be easy.

Translation

"Time for you to join your friend Leo!" Ghidorah laughed.

Ghidorah fired Ray after ray until finally Mothra was was so numb to the pain she couldn't even feel her wings.

Ghidorah began to charge her 3 gravity rays into her finisher.

But right before she fired she heard not one but two familiar roars coming from the beach.

Everyone looked.

Coming out of the water were 2 large giant dinosaurs.

"The Godzillas!" Miyoko said.

Godzilla 90's and Godzilla 2000 roared challenging Ghidorah.

Godzilla 90's fired his atomic ray at Ghidorah knocking her off Mothra.

He then ran in and fought the dragon as a distraction.

Meanwhile Godzilla 2000 lifted the buildings off Mothra's wings.

Mothra felt her strength return.

Translation

"Thank you." Mothra said.

"Don't mention it." Godzilla 2000 replied.

After recovering from the unexpected attack Ghidorah sprang back into battle.

Like serpents strangling a victim her heads and necks constricted Godzilla 90's body

She started biting into him and unleashing Thunder Sparks.

Few things could penetrate a Godzilla hide but Ghidorah's jaws were a exception.

Godzilla 2000 fired her atomic ray at Ghidorah's heads forcing the dragon to let go.

Mothra charged the beast and began to fire her antenna rays.

Ghidorah shielded herself with her wings.

Following that she took off into the air again.

Th dragon fired her rays in multiple angles and moved her necks as well as the rays up and down.

Again and again they struck the other monsters.

Ghidorah then charged in but Godzilla 90's countered the attack and ended up behind her.

He grabbed her two tails and began to slam her in the ground while holding on to them.

Godzilla 2000 jointed by slamming her tail on Ghidorah everytime she hit the ground.

Mothra fire some stingers from her admen at the beast.

Ghidorah soon fired her wing lightning to force the others to release her.

She then hovered above them and gave Godzilla 90's a drop kick.

Godzilla 2000 jumped onto Ghidorah's back and started to bite, claw, and scratch.

King Ghidorah slammed her back into a skyscraper trying to get Godzilla 2000 off.

She then managed to wrap a neck around Godzilla 2000's throat.

The dragon pulled the dinosaur off and threw her a distance away.

She then used her hurricane winds towards all the monsters.

Soon visibility was greatly limited.

By the time it went back to normal, Ghidorah had already sneaked up behind Godzilla 90's who she then rammed.

She then grabbed him by his tail and did the same thing to him that he did to her.

When Godzilla 2000 ran in to help King Ghidorah slammed him into her.

Mothra managed to get a clear shot at Ghidorah who then released her grip on Godzilla 90's.

The dragon hissed and summoned more meteors.

Mothra and the Godzillas were able to dodge them but the stationary buildings were history.

Godzilla 90's and Godzilla 2000 fired their atomic rays.

King Ghidorah sheilded herself with her wings again.

Following that she fired her gravity rays.

The fight went on for hours.

During that time a UFO flied past Godzilla 2000.

She couldn't tell but she could have sworn that she felt something go in her skin and out.

Pretty soon King Ghidorah unleashed her deadly 3 gravity ray fusion.

The monsters fired their rays.

Ghidorah's ray was about to be victorious but then the 3 monsters used all the strength they had and the weapon forced back at the dragon.

King Ghidorah still wanted to continue this fight but then she heard Vorticia speaking to her telepathically.

"Let them feel victory this once. We've got what we needed."

King Ghidorah turned to the others.

Translation

"Don't think this is the last you'll see of me!"King Ghidorah said.

Then she took off.

The watching civilians cheered.

"They did it." Iva said softly "THEY DID IT!" She said again only much louder.

"Yes. Ghidorah has been defeated. It seems the Godzillas still have their interest in helping the human race." The Shobijin said.

Godzilla 2000 lifted up the knocked out Rhedosaurus, Godzilla 90's lifted Titanosaurus, and Mothra lifted up Gorosauru.

The monsters returned to their island and the group followed.

Mothra returned to a certain spot.

The exact spot where Leo was killed.

Mothra marked a grave insignia over it.

"It seems like she's never get over it." Jiro said.

"Leo was the only one of her kind she met." The Cosmos said.

"When someone this close dies they take a piece of one's heart with them." The Elias said.

Godzilla 2000 walked over to Mothra.

Translation.

"You really do miss him huh?" Godzilla 2000 asked.

"He was such a good hearted soul. I never got to know him that well though." Mothra said.

"Well Mothra there is a way." Godzilla 2000 said.

"You'd be willing to do that?" Mothra asked.

"You have been such a great help Mothra. It's time we returned the favor." Godzilla 2000 said.

Mothra then started spreading scales around the area

Godzilla 2000 fired her atomic ray.

At first it look like the equivalence of spitting on a grave but then the truth was shown.

It wasn't vandilism. It was a blessing.

Thousands of colorful sparks flew in the air.

The people watching were amazed at the light show.

Suddenly when the faeries looked closer they saw the sparks turning into tiny butterflys.

Very familiar looking butterflies.

Soon all the butterflies flew to one area and fused as one.

Standing in the spot was....

"Leo!" Lora cried in joy.

Yes, it was indeed Mothra Leo.

With the proper grave of Mothra and Godzilla 2000's blessing he was revived and now had the ability to switch between all his forms besides the Larva form.

The faeries were crying again but this time with tears of joy.

"Such nice actions lead to good things." The Shobijin said.

Although alive Leo still didn't fully recover energy so he couldn't fly.

Mothra flew on top of him and picked him up and flew him to shelter.

As soon as he was in a safe place Mothra returned to Godzilla 2000.

Translation

"Thanks again." Mothra said.

"That's what's friendship is about." Godzilla 2000 replied.

"Machines have limits Miyoko said"But nature can always be trusted!

Meanwhile in space.

The alien leaders were at their mothership.

"I can't believe this assult failed." The Mysterian leader said.

"Remember what I told you?" Vorticia asked. "This was not an invasion."

"Then what was it?" Asked the Black hole alien leader.

"A mission of retrieval." Vorticia replied.

"Retrieval?" The Xilian leader said.

"Yes, and our mission was a success." Vortica said.

She then pressed a few switches and a large capsule appeared.

Inside it was a green liquid.

The other leaders couldn't believe it.

"Is that?" The Kilaak leader started to ask.

"Yes." Vortica replied. "Godzilla DNA!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

* * *

The End.

There will be a sequel soon but in the mean time please review this!


End file.
